


Exhibition

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Dark City (1998)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Marking, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Narcissism, Pearl Necklace, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: John hangs a mirror above the bed.





	

The mirror John's created above the bed is far more arousing than John could have ever imagined. It could never replace the feel of this, of course - Daniel naked over top of him, straddling his hips, body flushed and eager and touched with sweat from the exertions of their foreplay. But as an augmentation it's perfect, and John drinks in the reflection of his lover's body from above, the long lines of his back and the curved muscles in his shoulders, the way his lips part as he presses breathless kisses to the side of John's neck.

John pulls his knees up higher and spreads them, letting him see his own cock more clearly, nestled between the pert cheeks of Daniel's delectable ass as he thrusts up against him. He groans at Daniel's whimper, stroking his hands down his back to cup that perfect ass, watching his own fingers clench and rub over his flesh.

Daniel gasps, shudders. Tries to grind back against his cock. "John, please...."

There's nothing John wants more than to bury himself inside his lover's body, thrust hard into the perfect pleasure of his heat until he spills inside him. But he's feeling a little masochistic today, so he denies the ache of his cock. He strokes two fingers down the crease of Daniel's ass, willing them slick and teasing his hole, breaching him with just the tips and circling around the rim. He knows Daniel's body would welcome him easily without the need for any prep besides lube, but he loves this, loves teasing his lover's pleasure with promises of what's to come. Loves the agony of his own restraint.

Daniel's sobbed moan is desperate, and his teeth bite down at John's collarbone, sucking in a shuddering breath. His hips buck against him helplessly. His cock grinds into John's stomach. "Fuck, please....!"

It's hard to resist Daniel's pleas. John presses a kiss to his jaw and watches his fingers disappear into his body as he presses them deeper, pumping them slowly. He tunes a slight curve to the mirror so that he can see the angle more clearly, see the way Daniel's tender pink skin stretches as he pushes a third finger inside him. "Soon," he murmurs, voice thick and husky with need. "Soon, love. I promise. I just... fuck, you're so fucking beautiful...."

Daniel's whimper is distinctly pained. His hips tremble as he pushes back against John's fingers, his teeth bite down just a little harder. Then he draws a deep breath, releasing the tortured skin, and presses a deliberate kiss under John's earlobe. He makes no attempt to keep desire from thickening his voice. "I'll look even more beautiful with your cock stretching me open."

John bites his lip on a groan. Words like this still don't come easily to his demure lover; he knows this is a deliberate effort born of desperate need and desire, and that knowledge is just as arousing as the words themselves. Were he still a fumbling virgin it would have been enough to make him spend himself all over Daniel's pert, round ass cheeks. Still, it's enough to break his self control. He slicks himself with a thought, pulling his fingers away so his cock can take their place. Then he cups both cheeks of Daniel's ass, spreading them apart so that he can see exactly how the head of his cock presses against him, stretches him open and finally breaches him.

The sight of it paired with the familiar bliss of his lover's body is exquisite, and he can't look away. Can't pull his attention from the sight of his lover's body, shuddering and fighting against his grasp as he tries to rock down onto him. Daniel's breath comes in hard, nearly incoherent whimpers. "Oh god yes - fuck, John, more, more please I can't - I need - "

"Shhh," he murmurs, kissing his lover's hair again and rocking up to fill him with one smooth thrust. It drives a sobbing cry of relief from Daniel's lips, and John releases his grip on his ass, letting his lover grind back, meeting his thrusts eagerly. He can see Daniel's fingers dig into the pillow on either side of his head, bracing himself as he fucks himself, eyes clenched shut, the expression on his face pure pleasure. John thrusts up harder, hips smacking against his ass, drinking in the way it makes those pert cheeks wobble even as his cock disappears inside him again and again. "Fuck, Daniel!"

"So good!" Daniel's cock slides against his stomach, leaking precum against his skin, and he cries out as their bodies come together again. "Oh god please - harder, fuck me hard John, please!"

He's always been completely intoxicated by the way his lover gives himself over to sex completely, and now is no exception. Watching his sweet lover rock back onto him, the muscles of his thighs and glutes rippling as he rides John's cock, crying out his pleasure unrestrainedly with each thrust. He couldn't deny Daniel's request even if he'd wanted to. He braces himself more securely and lets go, fucking up into him hard and fast. He can see Daniel become completely overwhelmed by it, the quick, punishing snaps of John's hips jarring his body, and he wails out his pleasure into John's neck. John can see his body tense even as he feels him reach his peak, clenching down tight and shuddering around his cock, and he feels him spill between them, over his stomach and chest.

As much as John wants to close his eyes and follow, he forces himself to hold off, rocking with him through his orgasm. His body screams out for release. He can feel his balls tighten, aching as the slick heat of Daniel's body hugs and caresses his cock with each thrust. Finally he pulls from his body and lets himself go, forces his eyes to stay open through the overwhelming rush of pleasure. Drinks in the sight of himself coming, thick white jets of his seed falling on Daniel's perfect ass and the small of his back as he grinds his cock between his cheeks with a throaty cry.

Finally he closes his eyes, pulse fluttering in his ears, and revels in the pleasure that thrums through his body even as exhaustion starts to set in. "Fuck yes...."

Daniel, boneless, gives an incredulous laugh. "God, John...."

John smiles and presses a kiss to his hair. "I told you I'd make the mirror worth it."

"Because you're a completely shameless... Exhibitionist? Voyeur? Narcissist?"

"Sure," John replies, because he's far too satisfied to argue with any of it. "God, watching you fuck yourself on my cock was so amazing, love, I can't even...."

Daniel gives another soft laugh, but relaxes more, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. "... you came on my ass."

"I'll clean it up in a minute. You look good with a pearl necklace."

His lover snorts. "I think I'd need breasts for that."

"Thong, then. Ass jewelry." It's hard not to admire the way the streaks of his come glisten on Daniel's skin, and it makes him feel delightfully possessive. "My ass."

"Of course, dear," Daniel murmurs. His lips are soft on his neck, voice thick with contentment. "If you promise to fuck me like that, perhaps I'll let you hang the mirror more often."

John wraps his arms around him and squeezes gently, giving a soft, happy hum as he kisses his hair. "Then it's a promise, my darling."


End file.
